Falling for a boy who
by simplenothings
Summary: A series of one-shots that show when and how Lily really falls for James, and special moments where Lily falls just a bit harder for the 'insufferable arse' himself.


**A/N: **this is a new series that I got an idea for based off this picture I saw on instagram. it's a series of one-shots that show exactly _how _Lily falls for James, and some special moments that really make her fall just a bit harder for him. fluff fluff and fluff galore!

**Disclaimer: **i got this idea from instagram (haha isn't that instacool? ... #miamakesalamejoke) and of course lily and james belong to the amazing JK Rowling

* * *

Chapter One: Falling for a boy who ... stands out in the rain with me

_January 1978, Year 7 at Hogwarts. Hogsmeade, the little bench outside the Three Broomsticks._

Snuggling more into James' side, Lily could smell the slight scent of firewhiskey that he had sworn to take only a single shot of (of course, one meant nine in his book).

She really didn't know what was more worrysome: the fact that he tried to convince her to take them with her, or the fact that she had agreed.

"We should really get back soon, it's getting late." She spoke mostly to his chest, inhaling the familiar, musky scent of James, mingling with the previously mentioned firewhiskey and a soft hint of her flowery shampoo.

"But Lils, I never want to leave." James grinned crookedly, eyes slightly clouded as his fingers absentmindedly twirled through her striking red hair. "We could just stay here forever."

"Don't call me Lils!" Lily retorted, having half a mind to smack his hand away from her hair. But he was much too warm; her body fit into the side of his much too easily and comfortably for her to really want to move. "We have classes tomorrow though, and I've still got that rubbish Transfiguration essay."

"Now now, Transfiguration isn't rubbish." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Not all of us are animagi."

"Not so loud!" He shushed, but she could tell he really wasn't worried. After all, they were the only ones on the little wood bench outside of the Three Broomsticks. The strong winds and gloomy skies must've deterred others, but Lily thought she rather liked it.

It gave her an excuse to cuddle more into his warm sweater, her arms clutched to her chest as one of his held her tight.

"James, James, James." She murmured, finding herself giggling for some reason. A year ago, if someone had told her that this was her future, she would've smacked them. James Potter was an insufferable arse that had an ego bigger than the giant squid.

Then again, he still was an insufferable arse, but at least his ego was now more like the size of... Dumbledore's beard.

"Lily, Lily, Lily." He mimicked, squeezing her side slightly. "Liiy, I'm hungry."

"Told you we should've bought those chocolate frogs."

"I don't like those!" James whined, and it sounded slightly slurred from Lily's ears. "One time it-"

"Jumped into your eye, I know." The redhead finished, laughing a bit at the image of a chocolate frog hitting her unsuspecting boyfriend's eye. "Maybe we should just head back."

"I guess." He sighed over dramatically, stopping his fiddling with Lily's hair to stand up.

The pair walked, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders as her own arm twined around his waist. Leaves crunched underneath their shoes and the wind howled some more, causing Lily to shiver despite her multiple sweaters. Her head snuggled on James' shoulder as a wet droplet landed right on her ear. Dazedly, she asked, "James, did you just spit on me?"

"No!" He raised his eyebrows as she lifted up her head and stopped walking, wiping her ear confusedly.

"I think it's raining." The redhead looked up in wonder towards the sky, as if the grey skies could confirm her thoughts.

"It is." James had pulled off his glasses, rubbing them on his jacket.

"James, it's raining!" Lily grinned in awe, stepping away from him and holding her arms out to each side of her. The drops started falling faster and harder, and she opened her mouth to catch as much as she could.

"Lily, you're going to get sick!" Her boyfriend protested, but she heard the laugh in his voice.

"James, try it! It's fun!" Squinting against the sight of the sky falling towards her, she stumbled backwards and felt stronger arms catch her waist.

"It won't be fun when you're sick and complaining to me about it." James' warm breath warmed her ear. He reached around her waist and picked her up seemingly effortlessly, twirling her around and causing her to squeal like a little girl.

"Put me down, I'm getting dizzy!" Lily demanded childishly, laughing in spite of her spinning head.

James obliged, placing her on her feet but keeping his arms clasped against her waist. His forehead leaned against hers, and she could smell the firewhiskey twice as strong as she did before.

"Lily." He brushed a drenched section of hair away from her face, his hazel eyes meeting her green ones.

"James." She copied, grinning at him as the swooping feeling in her stomach intensified.

"You have transfiguration homework." The light in his eyes danced in amusement, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Honestly James, would you rather have me doing my homework or snogging out here in the rain with you?"

"We're not exactly snogging-"

"That's should change."

"Lily, you're going to get sick."

"James, who cares?"

He grinned that crooked smile of his, leaning forward and closing the distance between them. Their lips met and she felt the same spark that she always did, tangling her fingers in that untidy, soaked black hair.

"When you're sick will you promise not to complain?" He pulled away, breathing ragged.

"Shut up, and just let me snog you, alright?"

It was a little hard for the two Head students to explain why they had stumbled through the Great Hall, half an hour past curfew and drenched from the rain. Not to mention that James' shirt was found on Lily, and her shirt in his hand.

And when Lily got sick the next day, and James found it incredibly satisfying to tell her "I told you so".

* * *

**A/N: **next one-shot will be posted soon, hope you enjoyed!

reviews fill that space in my heart that a boyfriend would... a boyfriend that would kiss me in the rain.

love,

mia


End file.
